


road work ahead

by kihyuks



Series: drabble prompts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon quotes his favourite vine to cheer jooheon up.





	road work ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunguuon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/gifts).



> its me back again w drabbles
> 
> i feel like part of the joke of this mightve been ruined a lil bc. i call it roadworks not road work but then i wanted to quote it accurately so. it says roadworks everywhere except in the exact vine quote EHKFUHSE im sorry 4 bein british

It’s been a long, long roadtrip.

Jooheon loves his boyfriend, he really does, and he’d do anything to see him happy, but he’s really starting to regret coming on this trip with Hyungwon.

Not because Hyungwon’s done anything wrong. Of course not.

But because Jooheon is really sick of sitting in this damn car.

“Hyungwon,” he whines, “how much longer?” Jooheon knows he’s acting like a child, but he doesn’t care.

“Not much longer.”

He’d said that an hour ago, but they still don’t seem any closer to their destination.

Jooheon sighs and slumps in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting.

He knows it’s not Hyungwon’s fault they got stuck in traffic so their travelling time got extended, but he’s tired and he’s been in this car for too long. He just wants to get up and stretch his legs. Or take a nap, either works.

He’s never been able to sleep in cars, even when he was younger, and now Jooheon is loathing his body for it. If he was able to sleep in cars he could just nap his way through the journey and make it pass a lot quicker.

Sadly, he isn’t that fortunate.

“Stop pouting, Joo.”

Jooheon pouts more. Because he’s mature.

He sees the corners of Hyungwon’s mouth lift ever so slightly, but then he schools his expression back into a neutral one. “You’re a big baby.”

“Your baby,” Jooheon mutters.

Hyungwon lets himself smile widely this time. “If that’s what you want.”

Jooheon nods, huffs, and sinks even lower in his seat. He can barely see past the dash at this point, and he’s probably violating some sort of rule about how you’re meant to behave in cars, but he’s just so bored and done with sitting here.

From his position, Jooheon just about manages to spot the roadworks up ahead. He groans, loudly, because it means their journey is going to be even more delayed.

He sits up in his seat more, trying to assess the extent of the traffic caused by the roadworks, when he hears a tiny snort come from Hyungwon.

He turns to look at his boyfriend, but his face looks neutral, and Jooheon almost thinks he imagined the noise.

Then, Hyungwon’s face turns into a smirk. “Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!”

The two of them burst into laughter as they pass the sign telling them about the roadworks. Hyungwon’s high giggles mesh smoothly with Jooheon’s chuckles.

It takes them both a while to calm down, both laughing again as soon as they manage to stop.

When, finally, they manage to stop giggling, Jooheon smiles warmly at Hyungwon.

“Thank you for cheering me up,” he says.

Hyungwon shakes his head. “I just wanted to quote my favourite vine. Cheering you up was a bonus.”

Jooheon knows that really Hyungwon said it for him, knowing vines always make him laugh, but he accepts his words.

Jooheon might not want to be stuck in this car, but he’s happy that he’s at least sharing it with the best person in his life. The man who makes him the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)
> 
> drabble prompts r always welcome on cc!


End file.
